justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Two-Face Two
|Image=Duela_Gold.jpg |Realname=Duela Gold |Aliases=Duela Dent |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=American |Base=Gotham City |Gender=Female |Height=5'8" |Weight= |Eyes= |Hair=Blonde |Marital=Single |Occupation=Paralegal |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 3 Issue 007}} Two-Face Two is a supervillain active in Gotham City. She was Duela Gold, a paralegal who works for the law firm of Barry Dunn and Mitchell Shelly, aka Resurrection Man. History Duela Gold was born in Gotham City, the daughter of former Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent and his wife Gilda. During one of the periods where Harvey was considered cured - both physically and mentally - he and his wife attempted to conceive a child through frozen eggs. The eggs produced a parasitic twin: the survivor was christened "Duela" and had re-constructive surgery to cover the vestigial remains of her conjoined twin. Unfortunately Harvey Dent's mental health did not stay positive and he was eventually rearrested and placed into the care of Arkham Asylum. Gilda took the infant Duela and left Gotham City for Star City. There Duela grew up, throwing herself into her studies and graduating with a law degree. Her mental health was sketchy, feeling very self-conscious about her scars and about her connection to a super villain. Duela moved back to Gotham City as an adult, taking a job as a paralegal working for Barry Dunn and Mitchell Shelly's law firm, acquitting herself well but rarely socializing with her colleagues. Her mental health remained questionable and she attended a psychotherapist - unknown to her it was in fact Spellbinder, a Gotham City supervillain who rather than cure her used his knowledge to break her will and complete her transformation into Two-Face Two. Two-Face Two made her debut at the launch of the Gotham City Quarter - a coin bearing the face of former Police Commissioner James Gordon. Under Spellbinder's mental conditioning she believed she had placed explosives in the city and demanded a two billion dollar ransom - in fact no such explosives existed. She fought and was captured by the Justice League, who turned her over to Arkham Asylum. Personality Duela is normally very shy but as Two-Face Two she becomes loud and violent. Spellbinder's mental programming has turned her into a clone of her father; in costume she cannot make a serious decision without flipping her special silver dollar (double headed but with one side scarred) to decide whether to be good or evil. Duela has always believed that pieces of her parasitic twin remained inside her - re constructive surgery was required to cover elements of the twin's face on her own - and Spellbinder was able to channel that into a belief that her darker thoughts actually came from that twin, that a second face was buried under her own that whispered evil into her. Appearance In her civilian dress Duela wears her hair very styled, covering much of the left side of her face to hide the scars she is so self-conscious about. As Two-Face Two, she wears an outfit comprised of bright red and dark blue segments. These alternate across her ensemble: a red and blue mask, a blue and red jacket, a red & blue shirt, blue & red gloves and so on. Her face is covered by a full body mask. Powers Duela has no superpowers and is just a human, albeit one who is fairly intelligent and has some skill with a handgun. Allies and Enemies Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians Category:Gotham City